bloodstainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Before 2009 *1992: Amanda Cooper's mother dies *October 1997: The house of Brian and Rebecca Caplain burns down, their young children Sara and Tyler were found in a neighbouring farmhouse. *November 1997: Sara Caplain is admitted to Toronto General, at the Department of Psychiatry and Mental Health, where she meets another young patient named Rachel and claims to see a girl called Selina, who is not currently admitted at the hospital. *January 1998: Sara Caplain is entered at the Children's Cross Orphan Program, under the name of Samantha Cross. *June 2, 2002: Shaun has chosen the pen name "bloodstains" *2007: The Hell House was supposedly torn down 2009 *Revelations 3 - Amanda Cooper's diary (begins three weeks after Hell House trip) *July 17: Revelations 1 - Samantha's unpublished blog post about the Hell House trip, which seems to have happened a while before 2010 *August 5: Ross gets into McGill in Montreal (3) *around August 21: Ross's baby sister Jessica dies in a car accident *September 20: Ross posts on his blog that he's having trouble at school *October 31: Amy and Shaun dress as a zombie bride and groom for a Halloween party **Ross returns home for Halloween; he kisses Amy *around October: Amy's dad dies / her mother informs her of his death *December 24: Ross posts on his blog that he won't be home for Christmas 2011 *January 5: Revelations 6 - Amy's letter to her dad *March 15 - 29: Correspondence 1 - Ross and Shaun exchange e-mails *March 16 - 30: Correspondence 7 - Samantha Cross's text messages regarding her party *March 18: Samantha receives a text from the old woman / Abalam (from an unknown number) *March 19: Samantha's party *March 20: (around 4 AM) Samantha is possessed **Shaun and Amy go down Kirby Road *March 28: Shaun is possessed *March 29: The demon starts to come for Ross *April 10 - April 20: Correspondence 8 - Shaun's final days *April 13: Shaun has killed his dog, Harley *April 18: Shaun has been missing for 2 weeks *April 20: Shaun has begun to die *April 23 - 25: Correspondence 2 - Shaun's body is found *April 23: (3:18 PM) Missing persons report filed on Shaun *April 24: (8:43 AM) Shaun's body is found **Ross Meyer sees the old woman upstairs through Shaun's window during his questioning, and again at the police station *April 25: Ross sees the old woman standing in front of his house (Correspondence 3) *April 26: Ross posts his suspicions about Shaun's death on his blog **Shaun's account is used to comment on the post **Ross is possessed *May 11: (3:47 AM) Correspondence 4 and Revelations 0 - Amy calls 911, kills two police officers and herself *June 2 - 27: Correspondence 5 - Steven Carter and Christopher Ellis exchange e-mails about Shaun's old apartment *October: Correspondence 6 - John Mallard posts about his neighbors, Chris and Caprice Ellis, having gone insane - they are clearly possessed at this point **Correspondence 6.5 - John Mallard posts "a final sign-off," and (presumably) dies *November: Jason Peterson posts the pictures from the Hell House *around November 3: Amanda Cooper and Jason receive texts from Shaun's phone *November 8 - 14: Revelations 2 - Jason contacts Amanda Cooper about the posts on reddit *December 8: Revelations 4 - Jason texts Amanda Cooper because somebody is in his house and sends her a video *December (9?): A plea to the one known as bloodstains **bloodstains leaves countdowns as comments, possibly to Jason's death? 2012 *January 21 - 23: Revelations 4.5 - Nicole Watts e-mails Jason Peterson asking where he is. Redditors send e-mails to Nicole. **Jason's account posts "let them hate as long as they fear" in Latin as a comment, and e-mails Nicole, possibly implying that he is not dead, merely possessed? *January 31: Revelations 5 - Amanda Cooper e-mails Nicole Watts; the old woman (in the form of Amy in her Halloween costume) appears to Nicole **Samantha Cross comments on Revelations 5 with no indication of possession *February 2 - 14: Revelations 6, Revelations 8, and Revelations 8.5 - redditors have begun to notice strange occurrences after reading the Correspondences *February 2: Nicole makes two failed outgoing calls; she is seen for the last time by her aunt *February 4: Nicole is reported missing by a local paper *February 17: Revelations 7 - Ross is in Raleigh, North Carolina *February 21: Revelations 8 - One of Amanda's sessions with Dr. Hardwick *March 4: Another session, in which Amanda bites Dr. Hardwick after seeing her "mother" *March 7: Dr. Hardwick requests that Amanda be moved *March 9: Dr. Hardwick sends an e-mail implying possession Category:Lists